You Have No Idea, Ally
by Always77
Summary: It's winter break for the students of Marino High School, and a lot goes down for Team Austin. Austin lands his first ever sold out concert that can gain him thousands of fans, Austin's old best friend Dylan moves back to Miami, Team Austin learns that Austin has a huge secret only Austin and Dylan know, and Austin's past unravels, ever so slightly... Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Dinners & Concerts**

Austin's POV:

All it took was that last bell at 2:30 and all the students at Marino High School were running and pushing their way out for winter break. For once, I was in one of the classes closest to the doors. I was just about to push my way through the football team to get outside, when I saw Ally struggling with her books.

I weaved through all the excited teenagers, and ended up being pushed and heavily elbowed, but it didn't matter. I leaned down and picked up Ally's books for her and put them on the bench while I collected all of her scattered pencils and pens that fell out of her pencil case.

She had just finished zipping the front pocket of her backpack before looking up at me and smiling. That sweet, perfect smile that would always cheer me up no matter what.

She took her pencil case and her songbook and put them in her backpack, put both straps over her shoulders, and held out her hands for the books I had been holding for her.

"I'll hold them for you." I offered.

"Thanks, Austin." She says sweetly to me. I smile at her, and we walk out the front doors together.

"You're going to Sonic Boom, right?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Even when everyone else is on break, I still have to work at the store." She says with a heavy sigh.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. I'll work with you at the store. I'd be bored out of my mind if you left." I tell her.

Even though she's looking down at her feet, I can see a slight smile form across her face. We walk the rest of the way in silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was just….comfortable. We were on vacation, after all.

When we get to the store, I balance her books on one hand and open the door for her on the other. She blushes a little while she gives me a quiet "Thank you" and I set her books down on the counter. I take out my phone and shut off all of my alarms. I watch Ally set up the store and put her metal name tag on the top of her pink and blue tank top. I look at my contacts and begin to text my mom.

"Who are you texting?" Ally asks.

"Just my mom." I say, showing her my phone so she wouldn't think I was texting a girl. I haven't texted any girls besides Ally, Trish, and family in a long time. I'm not really sure why. My mom responded to my text, and I grinned.

"Hey Ally, are you and your dad going anywhere on Christmas?" I asked. Ally shook her head.

"Nope. Just me and my dad this year, my family is taking a trip to like Colorado or something this year, and my dad is too cheap to pay for the airplane tickets. Why?" she says.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys would maybe want to have dinner with me and my family on Christmas? It's okay with my mom." I tell her.

I can see her eyes light up at the idea.

"Austin, that would be great!" she exclaims in her high-pitched excited voice. She runs around the counter and hugs me, and I hug back happily.

"Let me go check with my dad." She says and runs upstairs. I can see their shadows, and I see Ally throw her arms up in the air, hug her dad, and then run downstairs.

"We can come!" she says excitedly.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" I exclaim.

Ally's attention goes to the cash register, straightening out all the bills and coins, while I just wait to do something. I look towards the entrance of Sonic Boom once I hear heavy footsteps coming in the store.

A man in all black enters Sonic Boom, and I can't help but automatically be suspicious. He was hiding his face under sunglasses, after all. I grab Ally's arm and gently push her behind me, so that she's hidden from the man.

"Welcome to Sonic Boom, sir. May I help you?" I ask him in a fake deep voice. My head was down, and my hair flopped in front of my face so that the man wouldn't be able to see me.

I had a tight grasp on Ally's arm so she wouldn't move and so she would stay hidden behind me. I could feel her racing heartbeat through my fingers, and I knew she had no idea what was going on. Two big men in black suits, sunglasses, and earpieces walked in behind him.

"Yes, word on the street is that Austin Moon hangs out here." One of the men in the suits say. I freeze, and start getting nervous, and I nearly choke on my words.

"O-okay, and what do you want with Austin?" I asked, my voice cracking. The man that came in first took off his hood and sunglasses, revealing his face.

"Sorry if I scared you, little man. In case you don't know who I am, I'm Jay Tredger, international pop and hip hop star. I have a concert coming up in New York City that I won't be able to make. It's on December 29th, and I need someone to perform there for me. My son is a huge fan of Austin's, so, I wanted to ask him to fill in for me." Jay explains.

My grip on Ally loosens, and I look down at her, and all she's doing is smiling.

"Go for it." She says. I come around the counter and shake hands with Jay.

"It's nice to meet you, Jay. And this offer is absolutely amazing…. I can't believe you're giving this to me. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'd be happy to go, but would I be allowed to bring family with me?" I ask. Jay nods.

"Of course. It's the holidays after all." He says. He hands me a packet of paper. "This is all the information you need for the concert. Everything from directions, to phone numbers, to general information, etc. I'll see you later, Austin." Jay says, and then leaves with the men, who I figured were his body guards.

I'm still standing there in shock, I had just landed my first big gig, one that could get my name out all over the country, and I could gain thousands of new fans.

I turn around, hoping to see Ally smiling, but she's playing with the cash register instead, clearly upset.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask her, coming around the counter to stand next to her.

She shrugs. "I'm fine. I'm just going to be lonely when you leave." She says.

"What do you mean?"

"You asked to only bring family…. So that means I'm going to be here, at the store…" she says, fiddling with the pocket of her white skinny jeans.

I look at her and don't say a word until she looks up at me and our eyes meet, but hers are filled with hurt of the idea that I wasn't bringing her.

"I meant what I said, Ally. I will only be bringing family. But that means you're coming, if it's okay with your dad. Ally, you're the best friend I've ever had. In my eyes, you are part of my family. And I never leave family behind for anything." I tell her, searching her eyes for some sort of emotion that wasn't sadness. She blushes and grins and hugs me.

"That's amazing Austin. I feel the same way." She says while her face is against my chest. I wrap my arms around her and put my face into her soft hair. Our hug was a little bit longer than usual, and I pulled her in closer towards the end. We eventually pulled away when we heard footsteps from someone about to come into Sonic Boom. It was Dez and Trish.

"Guess who doesn't have a job because it's vacation?" Trish said. I smiled.

"Hey Austin, did you hear that Jay Tredger isn't going to make it to his concert in New York?" Dez asked.

"Yeah, I did. But, you guys will all be going to that concert. I'm filling in for him!" I tell them, the excitement bubbling up inside of me again.

"Austin, that's amazing! This could get you thousands of new fans!" Trish exclaims.

"I know! The concert is on December 29th, and we'll all be able to go." I tell them. "I'll text everyone the details later. And just to warn you two, Jay always dresses in sunglasses and a black hoodie and has two body guards, so don't be scared if you see them walking around." Dez and Trish nod and wander around the store.

I help Ally with all of the customers in a rush to get their family and friends last minute gifts. At Ally's break, we all go up to the practice room while Mr. Dawson watches the store.

"So Ally, is your mom celebrating Christmas in Africa again this year?" Trish asks.

Ally nods. "Yeah, she's volunteering to help get all of the families' food for Christmas." She explains. My phone vibrates, and I read my mom's text: 'Come home now, I need to tell you something.' I put the phone back in my pocket.

"I have to go, my mom wants me home right now, I'm not really sure why. I'll see you guys later, it should only take a second." I tell everyone and walk out the door, leaving my 3 confused friends behind.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, there's the first chapter of my new fanfic! Sorry if this chapter is all over the place, but it'll make sense in the near future ;) I've actually already written a rough draft of most of the story, but I'm still changing it a lot as I go, so feel free to review, and I'm always open to suggestions! This fanfic is actually my mash up of two ideas I've had for a very long time, so I'm just hoping it doesn't suck. However, let's all keep in mind that this is my first fanfic, shall we? Alright guys, I'll see you at the next chapter!**


	2. Dads & Memories

Austin's POV:

My mom had led me into my room and made me sit down on my bed. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I ask her. I started playing with the whistle on my neck, and she started tearing up.

"Austin, your dad's coming home." She says. I shrug.

"Okay, he was supposed to be home today from business, right?" I ask.

She shakes her head, and her face gets red. I know she's going to cry. "No, your _real _dad."

It takes me a while to process what she just said, but once I understood, I slowly looked up at her. Anger, confusion, and a little bit of happiness, and several emotions I couldn't even try to explain if my life depended it, they all flooded over me. I knew what I felt now; I was furious.

"WHAT?! Who he think he is?! He can't just come back to Miami after missing 13 years of my life! I barely remember him! I can't remember my mom, and I know she's gone because of him. All because of his stupidity!And he was too! That's what everybody thought! That's what _I_ thought! He can't give me this necklace, fake his death, and then be coming back! I never want to see him!" I scream at her, ripping off my whistle necklace and throwing it across my room, making a small dent in the wall as the stainless steel whistle slammed against the wall from a good 80 mph throw.

By now my mom is beet red from crying, her mascara was all messed up, and she was covering her mouth with her hand.

"Just leave, j-just leave." I whisper to my mom, not even daring to look up at her. She nods, trying to remain calm, and leaves my room. I slowly go back and pick up my whistle necklace.

My dad, Jason Moon, had given it to me when I was just 4 years old. He was leaving for work, where he had to deal with something about a large gang of criminals who always wore sunglasses and dressed in all black. They weren't afraid to do anything, they tried to bomb the White House once, even.

He had given me a pair of my own dog tags, and his whistle necklace. I remember what he said right at that moment. 'Okay Austin, I'm leaving, and I won't see you for a long time. Your Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mike will be watching over you from now on. Take these dog tags, and take my whistle. If you blow on it, I'll be there for you. I'll help you through whatever you're dealing with... I promise.'

I put the whistle to my lips and blew on it half-heartedly. "Yeah, you said you'd be there for me. But you're not. You never were." I whisper to no one in particular. For all I know, my dad could be half way across the country. I sigh and realize how harsh I just was, and I knew I had to go apologize to my mom. I haven't blown up like this for a good 4 years.

I turn around to go and find my mom, when I see Ally standing in my doorway with a folder. She's staring at me wide-eyed, like a deer in a speeding car's headlights, not knowing what to do.

"H-H-How long were you standing there?" I ask her.

"I came when your mom went into your room. Um, Jay dropped this off for you." She says, handing me the folder. She turns to leave, but I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, Ally, can you maybe stay? I….I need you right now..." I say, praying that she wouldn't leave.

She's probably the only person that I want to be with right now. I'm guessing she can see how desperate I am for her to stay, because she agrees to stay.

"Austin, I don't know what's going on, so could you please explain all of this to me?" she asks as we sit next to each other on my bed. I shake my head.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to get involved." I say, laughing a little.

"Well, maybe I do." She replies, shifting her position to face me. This was the determined Ally that always knew how to get me to cave in to what she wanted to know. She wasn't bossy about it, she just knew my weak points.

"Look, Ally, I don't want you to get involved. I want you to be safe. If you get harmed in any shape or form because of me, I'd never forgive myself. I can't stand seeing you get hurt." I say, trying to explain as best as I could.

"Austin, I think I'm already involved. One way or another I'm going to figure out what you're hiding from me. What is it going to take?" she asked. Now she was the desperate one.

"Ally, no matter how much you ask, I can't tell you. If you knew how much trouble you could get into for knowing my past, you'd understand. I'm not talking going to the principal's office for chewing gum in class kind of trouble. I'm talking about being in trouble with the U.S Government kind of trouble. I can't let someone else get hurt because of my dad and me. My mom's already gone, and the last thing I want is to have you gone." I explained to her.

I told her the truth, except for admitting that I'd probably cry for years and lock myself in my room for the rest of my life if she died. Or something like that.

"Austin, we're best friends, and that means, we're constantly with each other. Don't you think the government is going to wonder if you already told me the story? And then what if I do get in trouble, for not knowing anything?" she questioned. I thought about what she said for a moment, and I realized I'd better tell her sooner or later. Keeping secrets from each other was not something we did.

"Dang it Ally, why do you always have to find your loop hole? Look, I know I'm not one to keep secrets from people. Especially from you. But this is one I'm going to have to keep, for the sake of you and your family. But can we maybe go back to the practice room? I hate having all of this stuff on my mind. Maybe we could work on a new song for my concert that's coming up?" I suggested.

She nodded, understanding. We just sat in silence for a moment, and I quickly leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for always being there for me, Ally." I whisper. She's just staring at me, her breath hitched. She probably wasn't expecting her best friend to kiss her, even if it was only on the cheek. Honestly, I didn't expect it, either. I don't even know what came over me, and I was soon regretting what I had did considering she was still staring at me wide-eyed and not speaking. I cleared my throat nervously.

"Um, sorry, Ally. I shouldn't have done that….S-sorry." I muttered out, now feeling embarrassed, my cheeks probably turning pink. She still wasn't speaking, and now I was freaking out. 'What have I done? Why would I kiss her? She won't even move! What if she doesn't ever speak to me again? What would've happened if I kissed her on the lips?' All of the horrible questions swirled through mind. I took a big gulp, and my leg was shaking.

"Ally, please say something. I regret what I did. I shouldn't have done it. I didn't expect you to react like this. Something overcame me, I-I" I stopped mid-sentence when I felt something quickly press against my cheek. It took me a few seconds to realize that Ally had kissed me on the cheek in return.

I felt like a storm cloud of butterflies just rained down on my stomach, and I knew my face had to be pink from blushing way too hard than I should have. I was trying to say something, but I felt like there unmovable boulder lodged in my throat.

"There, now we're even." She says. I look at her, the corners of my mouth curving up into a small smile. She got up and walked out the door, and I followed her like a lost puppy.

"Wait, Ally! Where are you going?" I ask her.

"To the practice room, like you said. Come on." She says, gently takes my wrist, and leads me to the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, so I kinda feel like the spacing in this chapter sucked. A lot of information was just dropped on you, and I know you're confused, but don't worry, it'll all make sense by the end of the story ;) And ooooooh! It looks like Austin's developing some feelings for Ally! If you'd like, you could send in some suggestions for the future and some reviews for this chapter or the 1st one! You can also try to guess some of Austin's past, like what his dad's job is...which you won't find out unless you read until the very end of this story! I know my chapters are kinda huge (Who am I kidding, they're ginormous. You haven't seen nothing yet.) sorry about that, all of my English teachers sort of hate me for me rambling on, lol. Oh, and a big shout out to: Jakkil0ver for favoriting and following, ItsYaGirlTerTer for reviewing, and last but not least, traitc for following this story. You guys rock, and I hope you've enjoyed my story so far! Alright, I'll see you next chapter, guys! Stay awesome for me, would ya? ;)**


	3. Love Songs & Live Chats

**Love Songs & Live Chats**

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of it's characters, or the song Love Original by Taylor Mathews.

During the song Love Original, Ally's lyrics are in normal font, while Austin's inputs are in _italics_. I just didn't want to type it twice, basically.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I've been pacing around the practice room for the past 20 minutes, trying to think of ideas for a couple new songs for this upcoming concert. I haven't written a good song in years, but I really needed to write a lot right now or else I wouldn't be able to perform an awesome concert.

"Hey Ally, why don't we try something completely different for one song? Like different meaning, or different vocals? It could be anything. Just different. It would be nice to introduce everyone to all types of music that I have, don't you think?" I suggest. Ally nodded.

"Good idea. You usually do more pop and danceable music, so what do you suggest?" she asks me. I shrug.

"Well, its still gotta be something that people want to get up and sing to it, maybe dance a little bit. Get out your book, and I'll think of a list of stuff I haven't done yet." I tell her. She nods and takes it out, opening it to a new page.

"Wow, you must be really on to something." She says, looking up and waiting for me to start.

"Okay, so we can do a song that's really guitar driven, one with a lot of high notes that really brings out my voice, we could do a slow song, I could rap, I could do a song where I have a more rocker voice, or one that's meant to be sung to a girl for a specific moment." I tell her, and she writes everything down.

I'm surprised she could write as fast as I was speaking. Ally looked over the list, smiling.

"I think I've got just the thing. It's very original, has a lot of high notes, some with a little bit of rasp in them, and has a lot of guitar." She explained. I rushed over.

"Well, show me!" I say excitedly. She shows me, and the words 'Love Original'**(1)** were written in the margin. I read the lyrics and the guitar chords that went along with it. Some lyrics were missing, but I couldn't blame her. It's hard to write a full song and have it not take a while.

I picked up one of the Taylor guitars I had left next to the headphones and microphone in the practice room. I put the headphones around my neck and got a guitar pick out of my pocket. I played the chords while reading the lyrics, singing it in my head. Something about it didn't feel right.

"Hey Ally, we could change this chord to this, and add a little tab by the bridge." I suggest, taking a pencil and lightly writing what I would've put in. "And a little piano, too." I explain. She reads over my edits.

"Play it the way I originally wrote it, then we'll play your version and see which one sounds better." She says.

"Okay. But how about we record it? Like a little concert vlog for the website, like a live chat?" I suggest. She smiles at me, and in my world, that was a reward for me for coming up with all of these ideas.

"Okay, good idea." She says. She hands me the music for Love Original, then goes over to one of Dez's video cameras that was left here. I put the guitar strap over my head, put the head phones on, and hooked up the microphone. I gave Ally a thumbs up, and she pressed the record button.

"What's up guys? Its Austin Moon here, and behind that camera is the beautiful Ally Dawson. Anyway, I hope you guys know who Jay Tredger is, because I'm filling in for him for his NYC concert, and all of the details will be up on my website when everything is official. Of course, a concert as big as this requires us to write some new songs, so this is sort of like a concert vlog, I guess you could call it. Anyway, this is me recording two versions of a song written by Ally a while ago called Love Original. I'll play her version now and my version later, so, here we go!" I say to the camera with a smile.

I saw Ally smile and blush behind the camera when I called her 'the beautiful Ally Dawson'. It was true, so why not? I tested out the mic and began with my guitar.

"We may be young

But it doesn't take to many years to be alive

I put you way above number one

You're better than the best thing I thought I'd find

You're my diamond, my precious metal

When it comes to you, I refuse to settle

I don't want love like I've seen before

The same old stuff; it doesn't work anymore

Let's throw out the clichés, go our own way

Anything but typical, yeah

Love original

Love original

Oh

We can't waste time

So many thoughts up in our heads attack the heart

_It's always worth the fight, to defend what's right_

Let's protect this work of art, yeah

You're my diamond, my precious metal

When it comes to you, I refuse to settle

I don't want love like I've seen before

The same old stuff, it doesn't work any more

Let's throw out the clichés, go our own way

Anything but typical, yeah

Love original

_The world is full of twists and turns, sometimes it hurts_

All you gotta do is reach for help,

_I'll break you out of that prison cell, give you the key,_

_Set yourself free_

We can live the life we've dreamed

I don't want love like I've seen before

The same old stuff, it doesn't work anymore

I don't want love like I've seen before

The same old stuff, it doesn't work anymore

Let's throw out the clichés, go our own way

Anything but typical, yeah,

Love original

Love original, oh."

I played the last few notes with my guitar, and smiled.

"Well, that was Ally's version, and the end had some missing lyrics in case you were wondering why it stopped. So, I'm going to play my version of the song, and I'm going to randomly throw in the missing lyrics if I can come up with them in time. Here we go!" I say.

I play the song, except the guitar was different, some notes of my voice was different, and I added in the lyrics _"It's always worth the fight, to defend what's right" "The world is full of twists and turns, sometimes it hurts,", and "I'll break you out of that prison cell, give you the key, set yourself free". _

"And that was my version! So, this video will be up on the website and I'll add a little poll for you guys to vote on which version you like better." I explain to the camera. I take off my headphones and walk over to the camera and look at the clock.

"It looks like we've got a lot of time on our hands, so anyone watching live can ask some questions for us to answer." I say. I take the camera from Ally and sit next to her and point the camera down at me, since I know she's camera shy. Ally looks on the live stream chat box, and there were several questions.

"Okay Austin, this is one from Katie, um she wants to know how you got started in music." Ally tells me.

"So, Katie, I got started in music ever since I was a little kid. I think that's just kind of what I've wanted to do ever since I knew what music was in the first place. But the problem was, that I was a singer without lyrics, since I can never write any good songs. Then I met Ally," I pause and point the camera at her, and she gives a smile and a thumbs up, which took a lot of bravery from her. I pointed the camera back at myself and continued. "And she was just kind of that missing piece to my puzzle, so, yeah. Alright, next question. Keep them coming guys!" I say and wait for Ally to tell me the next question.

"Brian wants to know if you never wrote any good songs how you came up with the missing lyrics to the song." Ally tells me.

"Okay, this one is the answer to Brain's question. Honestly, those missing lyrics that I filled in surprised me. I just kind of went with the flow and they just came out." I answer.

"Okay Austin, Jane wants to know what the most disgusting thing you've eaten before is." Ally says. "Ooh, this is a good one! Well, I'm a 17 year old boy, so I've eaten some pretty disgusting things before. I've eaten mud, when I was a little kid, a snail, a bunch of insects, and I've eaten a bunch of other stuff like snakes and alligators." I explain.

"Well that's gross." Ally says. I pretend to be offended.

"No it's not! I'm just adventurous." I say back at her, give her a slight smile, and then turned back to the camera.

"Okay! It's time for questions for Austin and Ally! Ask questions for the both of us!" I say and give everyone time to send their questions in while Ally is freaking out in the corner. I put my hand over the lens and mic and lean over to her.

"Ally, calm down! Barely anybody's on, and it's just a bunch of kids. You're going to be fine, I'll be right beside you. I'm going to get you over your fear one way or another." I whisper to her.

"When did that get into this situation?! Austin, I can't do this." She whispers back.

"Can't doesn't exist for you." I whisper back, and I hear a ding from her laptop as a question gets sent in. I take my hand off the mic and lens, and point the camera at Ally and I, and she turns away, hiding her face.

"If you guys don't know, Ally's a little camera shy, so she'll be nervous and stuff, but that's okay! Alright, this one is from Grace. She wants to know what the most favorite thing about each other is. Well, my list is basically endless about what I love about Ally….so… I guess I'll just list a couple? Okay, well, I love how Ally is so protective over her songbook. It's really funny how she always says "Don't touch my book" in this like commanding voice, and I find it hilarious. Another thing I like about Ally is how she is probably the best friend I could ever ask for. I don't have a doubt in the world that we'll ever get into a serious fight, and I know she'll always have my back. Before I get carried away, it's Ally's turn to answer!" I say enthusiastically and point the camera at Ally.

She quickly hides her face, but I saw the blush and the grin on her face before she turned away. That was another thing I loved about her. The way she blushed. It was so perfect and adorable… it's almost impossible to explain. I pointed the camera back at myself.

"Ally, the cameras pointed at me now, not you. Okay?" I say. She takes a deep breath.

"Okay. One thing I love about Austin would have to be his personality in general. Like usually people who are famous gradually become big name jerks, but Austin is probably the sweetest guy I've ever met. Like, you guys have no idea. I can't even list of all of the nice things he's done." Ally explains.

I'm smiling, and blushing a little behind the camera. While she was talking, I had slowly pointed the camera at her, and she didn't even notice.

"Okay, next question!" I say, and turn the camera to both of us. "This one is from Annie. 'Are you guys dating?'" I say the question out loud.

I put my arm around Ally and say to the camera, "Yes, I'm dating Ally Dawson." I say and take my arm off of her. "No, I'm just kidding. We're not dating." I say.

"Alright, we have time for one last question, so make it count! Ally, you choose one." I tell her, and wait for Ally to choose one.

"Ooh, here's one. Austin, what is the most romantic thing you've done for a girl?" Ally asks.

"Jeez, looks like my fans are pretty interested in my love life, huh. The most romantic thing I've done for a girl…um….well, I've almost got shot protecting a girl, but I don't really think that would be considered romantic, so it'd probably be sing her a song. But that didn't really work because she moved after that, so yeah. I'm pretty good at this love stuff. No, I'm kidding. I'm really bad at it. Alright, well, thanks for hanging out with us guys, and we'll see you next time!" I say, wave to the camera, and reach around Ally's shoulders to press the off button.

I stand up and put the camera back down on the table and sit back down next to her. "

You lied about that part about almost taking a bullet for a girl just to impress your fans, didn't you?" Ally says, rolling her eyes and putting her laptop next to the camera.

I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. If only she knew. She makes her hands into a gun shape and playfully attempts to poke me in the shoulder, but I twist and grab her wrists in a tight grip, and made her hands switch position so now the front of her hand gun was pointing directly at her feet, all in one swift movement. She's startled, and speechless.

"How did you…?" she trails off, looking at me with a confused and astonished expression.

My hands were still on hers when Dez walked in. He looked at me, then at Ally, then at Ally, then at me, and the room was filled with awkward silence. I looked down at our hands, and put mine in my pockets. I cleared my throat.

"Well, better go watch the store." I said and went downstairs without saying another word.

* * *

**(1): I do not own Love Original by Taylor Mathews. **

**Authors Note: Sooo... how'd you all like that chapter? Honestly I just ramble on when I'm writing, you have no idea how much I'm going to have to chop down this story. I'm probably just gonna make a bunch of one-shots with the extra, lol. Remember, I'm always open for any kind of suggestions, feel free to send them in! Keep the reviews, favorites, follows, and all that good stuff coming. While I can, I'm gonna give some shout outs to the following people for following/reviewing/favoriting this story: XxXRachaelLAXxX, love million, kayleighsmommy16, XxShadowDuskxX, Wghs567, joyjoybabii, I luv mango, and Austin and ally. raura! Thank you all SO much for your supports for this story, and I hope you're enjoying! I thought putting in a few live chats in this story would make it a bit more realistic and a cute little thing for Austin & Ally to do :) Just message me if you don't like that idea, and if I get enough people that don't like it I'll cut it down. If you have an instagram, twitter, tumblr, facebook, or anything like that and you want to share this story, please do! I won't use my social media yet because I want it to be a surprise :o Sorry for the long author's notes, hehe. Anyways, I'm gonna go! I hope you've enjoyed so far, and just stay awesome. See ya next chapter guys!**


	4. Videos & Camp Fires

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.

* * *

**Videos & Campfires**

Austin's POV:

Ever since Dez walked into the practice room, things have been awkward between Ally and I. She's trying to know my secret, the one that I want to tell her so bad, but can't. Ever since the hand gun incident, I've had to keep myself busy.

I couldn't let my mind wander. I'd be down at Sonic Boom running the cash register, helping customers, playing random instruments, or staring at Ally. I know that sounds a little bit creepy, but it kept my mind on one topic, her. Thankfully, she never caught me staring at her, watching her smile at customers and hand them their yellow bags with the Sonic Boom symbol printed on the side.

Trish walked in a few times and talked to us about her new jobs, and Dez came in messing with a new lens on his camera. That guy can never get enough things for his camera. This time, he was trying to revamp one of his old cameras he must've had since he was 10.

"Dez, why don't you just stick with your current camera? This one looks like you got it 7 years ago." I say, coming over to him.

"Um, correction. I got this for my ninth birthday. You were there, remember? We all had a little campfire outside your house. Me, you, and Dylan."

"Well, tell me if you find any videos of us. It'll be cool to watch them now that we're older." I say. I then walk over to Ally, leaning on the counter.

"Need any help?" I ask her, watching her work the cash register.

"No, thanks, I'm good. But my dad told me those guitars over there," she pointed to a bunch of acoustic guitars with her pencil, "needed some tuning and re-stringing from the shipment. Maybe you could do that while I help the customers?" she suggested. I nodded.

"Sure." I say, and walk over to the guitars. There must have been some huge sale on acoustic guitars, because Mr. Dawson ordered a lot. But they weren't shipped the best, as I opened the boxes, there were some with strings broken, and way out of tune. There were all different brands though, like Gibson, Taylor, Fender, Guild, etc.

I got to work on the guitars, doing whatever I needed to do to get them in perfect shape. I was just about to put a Taylor guitar back in its box when Dez came over to me with his camera.

"Austin, spill it." He said sternly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I was looking through all of the videos and pictures this camera has, and most of them are of you. You stole my camera, didn't you!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, probably, when I was like 10." I chuckled. I gestured for him to hand me his camera, and I was looking through them, and he wasn't lying. I was laughing at all of the weird pictures I took of me and my friends.

"That was probably just me and Dylan messing around, Dez." I said, giving it back to him.

"No, you said in a video that you stole it! I'll hook it up upstairs and I'll prove it to you." Dez said, and ran upstairs.

"Why did Dez just run upstairs like that?" Ally asked me.

"He's hooking up his camera to prove to me that my friend and I stole it when we were like 10. Dez doesn't like to be proven wrong, as you can see." I chuckled.

"Oooh, can I see the video?" Ally asked.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Why not? It's ten year old you! It'd be funny to watch." Ally replied. I shrugged.

"Alright, you can watch if you want to. Let me just finish with these guitars." I say as I go back to the boxes.

* * *

Austin's POV:

Dez finally had his camera hooked up and called me upstairs. I brought Ally up with me and leaned over the camera.

"Does the sound work?" I asked him.

"Yes, the sound works." Dez said in a tone like I was a complete idiot for not knowing the sound works.

"Alright, let's see this so-called proof you have of me stealing your camera." I say, and Dez presses the play button.

-Video-

A small, 10 year old Austin is holding the camera inside his house.

His high-pitched voice squeaks, "Dylan! Come here, I found Dez's camera!" Austin looks away from the camera and a boy, a little taller than him, with brown hair and blue eyes came.

"Cool! You wanna go and spy on him outside?" Dylan suggested. Dylan had a much more matured voice, but was still a little high-pitched.

The camera shaky, Austin brings the video outside to show a campfire in his backyard. Austin and Dylan hide in a bush, and Austin points the camera at Dez. He's sitting there, waiting.

"Austin! Dylan! I'm waiting for you guys! Where are the marshmallows?" asks Dez. The video captures a bunch of footage of Dez doing weird things, like taking off his shoe and playing around with it. (He was a weird little kid.) Austin couldn't help but giggle, and Dylan quickly says,

"Shhh!" in a shaky whisper, trying to contain his laughter. Dez comes over to the bush with his hands on my hips. "Hey, give me back my camera guys!" he fumes.

"Oh crap!" Austin exclaims and the camera shakes before finally turning off.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, so this chapter may or may not have completely sucked. I know, I know, it really did suck. But, I only did this because this starts to introduce Dylan, who you will hear a LOT more of in this story. It's just a crappy way to introduce a new character, but I swear, the next few chapters will be MUCH better. I'm probably going to just update this again tonight so I don't leave you all off with a horrible chapter. And there are a bunch of people in different continents that have viewed this story, like people from places like Puerto Rico, Australia, Columbia, etc. I don't know, I just think that's really cool. Remember to keep the reviews, suggestions, favorites, follows, and all that good stuff coming! I really appreciate it ;) So yeah, you're probably going to get another chapter tonight, because I like the next one and I want to share it with all of you. Thanks for reading, and I'll catch you next time guys!**


	5. Songwriting & Set Lists

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

**Songwriting & Set Lists**

Austin's POV:

I watch the video, smiling at the younger me.

"Well, there's your proof." Dez says.

"Okay, fine. Dylan and I stole your camera when we were 10." I chuckle, putting my hands up in fake surrender. "It's not like I broke it or anything. I'd never ruin your cameras. You're too obsessed with them, you'd hold a funeral if I broke one." Dez shrugs.

"Been there, done that." He says as he puts his hands in his pockets. I then notice that Ally hasn't talked since she saw the video.

"Ally? Earth to Ally?" I say, waving my hand in front of her face. She does some kind of adorable spazz then that looks like she's running in place. (A similar spazz that her and Trish did when Ally told her she liked Austin on the show.)

"Awwwww! You were so cute when you were little!" she squeaks. I can't help but blush for a second.

"Oh sure, I was cute _then_. What about now?" I ask her playfully.

"I meant the little kid kind of cute." She says, rolling her eyes and ruffling my hair with her hand to emphasis the little kid part. I blush even harder, and start to get butterflies in my stomach again. Ally smiles at me and we all turn to go back downstairs, and in the meantime, I comb my hair with my fingers.

Ally goes to help customers, running the cash register. I jump up on the counter and sit down, when my phone rings. I let the ringtone ring for a little while, then pick it up.

"Hello? Yeah, this is Austin…. Who is this? No really, who is this? Wait, are you kidding me?" I say, getting excited. "You're coming to Miami? Did your dad get transferred? Again? Jeez. With my dad? Um…okay. Just don't give my dad my phone number. I don't want to talk to him. Yes, Dylan, I know I should talk to him. You don't understand. 13 years, not any more, not any less. Okay, can we change the subject? Christmas….are you coming to dinner at my place on Christmas? I mean, after you check in with our dads at the police station? Yes, it's okay with my mom. Alright, I'll see you then Dylan. Alright. Bye." I say, and hang up my phone and jump off the counter.

"What was that all about? Police station? What?" Ally says, coming around the counter.

"It's complicated. Anyway, one of my best friends, Dylan, the one you saw in the video, is coming to dinner with us, so let me just apologize in advance. He's a little strange." I chuckle, putting my hands in my pockets. Ally rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on, if he's your best friend, I don't think he's he'll be as bad as you're saying he is." She says. I shrug.

"I guess we'll be the judge of that on Christmas, huh." I say as I flash her what I hope is a charming smile in her eyes. I come around the counter and give her a tight one-arm hug.

"Bye Alls. I have to go help my mom around the house." I look around, but no sign of Dez.

"See ya later Dez!" I call, since he's probably in the practice room. I leave Sonic Boom and walk home.

"Hey mom, I invited Dylan over for Christmas dinner." I tell her as I walk over to the door.

"What about his father, or his mother, or his little sister? And what about your dad, Austin?" she asks me.

"Yeah them too. But I'm not inviting dad. We've been over why. He's going to try and reason with me, but I'm just not prepared for this. Especially on Christmas, and 2 days before my concert in New York. I'm not bringing him to that concert, either." I tell her.

"But Austin, this is your father!" she exclaims as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Well, we may be related by blood, but he is _not _my father. He never was, and never will be." I say and run up to my room and slam the door shut and lock it before she could even respond.

Good thing I was quick on my feet. I take my phone and dial Dylan's number. He picks it up quickly.

"Hey Dylan. Is anyone around you? Okay, good. My mom wants me to invite dad. I know, that's what I was saying! She doesn't understand, and it's driving me crazy. I'm just not prepared to face him after 13 years. What if he acts like everything was alright, like he was with me all this time? I wouldn't know how to respond." I explain into the phone. I listen to Dylan talk to me for a few minutes before changing the subject.

"I'll talk to you more about that in person when you come on Christmas. So, Dylan, are you still a singer? Can you still play guitar, bass, keyboards, and drums? Awesome. I have a huge concert coming up in New York City on December 29th, I'm filling in for Jay Tredger. Yes, _the_ Jay Tredger. I was wondering if you'd want to perform with me for a few songs? Awesome! I'll give you guys all the info when I see you. Oh, and I forgot to say that the rest of your family can come to dinner also. Yeah, I know you probably assumed that. Okay, awesome. I can't wait to see you again, bro. See ya soon." I say and I hang up the phone.

I sigh and silently walk out of my room and dash downstairs, where a mini recording studio is. I decided that with this big concert coming up, I might as well record some songs and make a set list.

Taking out a pen and paper, I write down some songs that Ally had already written for me. They included Love Original, Can You Feel It, Better Together, Double Take, Heart Beat, Christmas Soul, and Can't Do It Without You. Then, I wrote down some songs that Dylan and I had already written. They were Loud and Save My Heart.

That was only 9 songs, and I knew I had enough time to perform around 15. I walked over to my desk and pulled out a bunch of old papers, which were mostly crappy songs I wrote a while ago. I had come across one I had written when I was around 13, and man, did it suck.

I sat down and grabbed my acoustic guitar, and started writing down new notes and chords. I still had a base of the song, I just needed to make it good enough to perform in front of thousands of people. I tried a few ideas, changing lyrics here and there, until I liked what I had.

I had to rummage through more papers until I found a verse Dylan wrote a while ago, made small tweaks, and added it into the song. I put it all down in a few music sheets, and decided to entitle it Pretty Brown Eyes.

My whole night pretty much consisted of just writing songs. Yeah, I used some old ideas I had to make them better, and I may or may not have written a lot of my songs I wrote tonight about Ally. But that's besides the point.

She was a huge inspiration for me tonight, because I managed to write 5 songs all in one night. I couldn't think of another one so I just decided to do a cover song for the 6th one. I went to bed at around 3:15 A.M. but I had finished all of the songs.

The titles I had came up with were Baby It's You, Last First Kiss, Always, What Do I Have To Do, and As We Go. The song I has decided to cover was Marry You by Bruno Mars, just because I think that my fans would love it. But yup. Austin Moon was able to write and revise 5 songs all in one night. Pretty impressive, if I do say so myself.

* * *

**Authors Note: So, that was the much better chapter! I actually had to change a huge chunk of it, and then my computer exited me out of the site so I had to literally re write the whole chapter...again. Yeah. Not fun. But it ended up better, except the ending got a little weird with the point of views, in my opinion. Anyways, I hope you guys have enjoyed so far, and don't forget to review, favorite, follow, and all that good stuff! I'll see all of you tomorrow!**


	6. Ticket Sales & Skype Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, Skype, or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

**Ticket Sales & Skype Calls**

Austin's POV:

I was walking into Sonic Book, the tune of all of my new songs stuck in my head. I was constantly tapping on something, whether it was my legs, the counter, anything.

"Austin, why do you keep tapping on everything?" she asks me. I shrug.

"Song stuck in my head. I can't help it." I reply. I swiftly jump the stairs up to the Practice Room and look back down, making sure that Ally would be busy for a while with the customers. I picked up a guitar and closed the practice room door, then went on Skype.

I put my laptop on top of the piano, and video chatted Dylan.

"Hey Dylan! I wrote and revised a bunch of new songs last night, and came up with a set list for the concert. I was thinking maybe we could review them now so you can start practicing?" I suggest.

"Alright, so, here's the set list." I tell him sending him a scanned copy of the set list.

"I know you know how to play a few of those, but I'll just send you the lyrics and the music sheets for all of them." I say, and send him all of the copies.

"Alright, awesome." Dylan says. He gets up and grabs a guitar and tunes it up.

"Okay, I've looked over some of the music sheets, and I want to play the more complicated ones, and you play with me, but tell me if I'm doing anything wrong." Dylan explains.

I nod in agreement, and he starts off with What Do I Have To Do. He messes up a few notes, but nothing to major. The guy was a quick learner, and it was easy for him to perfect anything in music.

We were playing for a little over an hour when we both decided it was time for a break, and hang up.

I sit there and sigh with satisfaction. Everything was going good. Ally is coming to dinner with my family, Dylan is coming back, I have everything planned for the concert…..this was going to be a good winter break. The only problem was dancing for the concert.

Dylan and I are good dancers, and can move in sync with each other easily. But we don't have anything planned. I jogged down the stairs, and the store was nearly empty.

"Hey Alls!" I greet her, coming around the counter and jump on it to sit.

"Hi Austin! What were you playing upstairs? It sounded good." She compliments me with a slight smile.

"Oh, just some new songs for the concert." I reply.

"How come I've never heard about these new songs?" Ally questions me.

"Probably because no one besides Dylan and I know about them, well, now you, sort of. We're going to be performing together during the concert. He's a great singer and can play a few instruments. I was just reviewing them with him so he could practice." I explain.

"Cool! Can I hear them?" she asks excitedly.

"No…" I say. It's clear that she was hurt by my answer. "Because it's a surprise! Trust me Ally, I want you to hear them, just not now. Cool?" I ask her, almost as if asking her permission. She nods, understanding.

"Okay, cool." She replies.

"Hey, Ally? When do you think I should start selling the tickets? Jay and I just have to explain that customers are allowed to get a refund for his tickets if they don't want to see me, and people can buy some if they want to see me." I tell her.

"Well, I think you should start as soon as possible. It's already the 23rd." she says. I nod.

"Okay." I say and then I call Jay on my cell. We both confirm that we're going to start selling them in 15 minutes. This could either make me extremely happy, or the complete opposite. I went on my computer and set up all of the sales, and we both clicked the 'confirm ticket sale' when it was 11:30.

I was constantly clicking on our websites. The amount of people going was dropping, and my heart dropped with each person not attending. I went back to my website and saw the number already rising.

I went back to Jay's. The number was rising. I was smiling like a little kid who just sold his first glass of lemonade. I knew I had some time on my hands, so I put my headphones in my phone and I moved everything in the practice room out of my way.

I pulled out a microphone and its stand and an electric guitar, and an acoustic guitar. I played the recordings of my songs in my headphones and was coming up with some dance moves to the song with my guitar and the microphone. I had been creating dance moves and rehearsing them for a good 2 and a half hours when I decided to take a break. I picked up my t-shirt, which I threw on the ground during my rehearsals.

I went over to my laptop and my eyes widened. "Yes!" I screamed, throwing my fists up in the air. I ran downstairs and hugged Ally, picking her up and slightly spinning her in the process.

"What's going on?" she laughed when I put her down.

"They're sold out! All of the tickets! I'm playing my first ever sold out concert!" I explained excitedly, the smile on my face refusing to go away.

"Austin, that's amazing!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around me again.

"I would've never been where I am today without you, Ally. Thank you." I whisper to her. We pull back to face each other, but we both keep our arms around each other, ignoring the customers that required Ally and I's help.

"Me? Puh-lease Austin, you're the talent. You could've hired a professional songwriter and you'd be way past where you are today." Ally replies to him. I look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, but they aren't you. They aren't Ally Dawson. They don't come to talk to me when I need it or comfort me when I'm upset. They wouldn't have ditched their work hours just to go and goof off with me at the fair. They don't cause each smile that comes across my face. Only you can. If I could be above where I am today, it doesn't matter. There wouldn't have been a journey to this moment. I don't care if other songwriters try to work with me. Because you know what, Ally? I'm _never_ letting you go." I tell her back.

I was holding it in to just come out and say it. 'I wouldn't have fallen in love with a songwriter hired to work with me.' I wish I could just blurt it out. But the way she froze when I kissed her cheek…..I can't even try to make a move with her for a while.

But it didn't matter. I could see her smiling and blushing at my response.

"Oh come on, you're just saying that." She says, looking at her feet. There's a slight giggle in her words, and I can't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Really, Ally? Do you think I'd just be saying that when you know it's true? We're like pieces of a puzzle. We don't fit together with anyone else... it wouldn't feel right. Because trust me, me banging on those drums with corn dogs and seeing you for the first time was the best day of my life." I say back.

Wow, I'm getting better at this emotional stuff.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't get to update, but I was sick for a few days, so I couldn't. Anyways, we're only about 30 more views away from 1k, that's awesome, guys! I can't wait to update in the next few days, because trust me, you guys haven't seen nothing yet. I've got a lot of surprises, twists, and just cute Auslly moments in the future. Don't for get to review, favorite, follow, and send in some suggestions for the story's upcoming chapters! If you really love this story, please share this with your friends, or post it on tumblr, instagram, facebook, twitter, anything you want. I hope you all have enjoyed so far, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	7. Guitars & Sneak Peeks

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, Taylor Guitars, or any of the songs in this chapter.

* * *

**Guitars & Sneak Peeks**

Austin's POV:

After I had gone home and taken a shower from dancing in the practice room, I decided to head back to Sonic Boom. I was wearing a silver and yellow striped tank top, light red shorts, my whistle necklace, a bunch of random bracelets, and black converse. I had checked myself in the mirror before I left and fixed my hair up a bit so it didn't look like I just got out of bed.

I was walking into Sonic Boom when I saw Ally standing by a big box wrapped up in yellow wrapping paper.

"What's in here?" I asked her, pointing to the box.

"A present." She replied.

"For who?"

"You." She said with a slight grin. Of course, I smiled back at her.

"And why do I need a present when the best one is standing right in front of me?" I ask her, leaning my hand against the counter and grinning at her. She blushes hard, and I just find it adorable. She'd just call it "Embarrassing".

"This is a gift that I had to beg my dad to be able to get you. It's a congratulations gift for your first ever sold out concert, and your Christmas gift. Open it." She says to me. I glance at her with a questioning look of what's in the box, and I begin to unwrap it. When I saw what was in front of me, I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was a brand new, cherry red Taylor**(1)** acoustic guitar with a white pearl pick guard, a rosewood fret board with the words 'Austin Moon' on the fret board in white pearl. I just stood there, staring at how perfect it was. It was one of my dream guitars I've talked to Ally about countless times. And she had gotten it for me.

I looked at her, then back at the guitar, still not believing my eyes.

"I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around her tight.

She returned my hug and smiled.

"So…you like it?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No. I hate it. Of course I love it, Ally! This is my dream guitar! I can't believe that you got this for me…" I said, still in disbelief.

"Well I'm glad you like it, Austin." She says and returns to the counter.

I pick up my brand new guitar and jump on the counter next to her, my back facing the door. I tune the guitar and play the intro to 'What Do I Have To Do'**(2)** to check the tuning. I began practicing the whole song, since I haven't played it a lot.

"Hey Ally, do you speak French?" I ask her. She looks at me with a 'Where the heck did you come up with that question?' kind of look before answering.

"A little, but mostly Italian…. Why?" I shrug.

"Just wondering." I reply, and I look down at my guitar and slightly grinned.

I continued to randomly practice songs for the upcoming concert until it was Ally's break. We both went upstairs to the practice room, and I refused to let go of my new guitar, so I just brought it along with us.

"Hey Alls, do you think we should do another live chat? You know, thanking the fans for making our first sold out show possible?" I ask her, although it's more of a suggestion. Ally nods.

"Sure, it sounds like a nice thing to do." Ally says as she goes over and hooks up the camera and microphone while I clear stuff out of the way of the chairs. I hook up my laptop of the camera and set up the live chat, tweet about it, and start.

I see the red dot on the camera light up as Ally starts filming.

"What's up guys? So, I'm doing another live chat. Live chats are pretty cool, you know, you're talking to people in the moment, and it's almost in person. I don't know, I just think it's cool. Alright, I wanted to thank everyone so so so much for allowing me to play….my first every sold out concert! You guys all rock. But seriously, I love all of you. I can't wait to see everyone there, and I know we're all gonna have an awesome time! You guys are definitely in for a treat. So, I'm open for questions right now, so send them in!" I say, watching the chat box fill up. I grin and I read the first question.

"Okay, first question! Is there going to be anyone else performing with me during the concert? The answer is yes, one of my best friends Dylan is going to be playing with me throughout the whole concerts. For some songs he'll just play guitar, or bass, or keyboards, or drums, or whatever it may be, in other songs he'll be singing backups and harmonies and in other songs he'll be singing some lyrics with me. But don't worry, he's a great singer. In fact, he's going to be completely singing one of the songs, Always, except for like 2 lines that I'll be singing." I tell everyone. I look at the questions and pick another one.

"Okay, the next question is what is my favorite song that I will be performing? Umm…. It's gotta be between Loud**(3)**, What Do I Have To Do, and Last First Kiss**(4)**. I really like those songs….Not even sure why." I reply, and choose another question.

"Next one is what is the best gift I've ever received or given." I say, I look back at Ally and smile at her. I pick up my guitar so that the camera can capture it.

"The best gift I've ever gotten had to be this guitar that Ally just gave me today. It's one of my dream guitars that I'd always talk about to just about every person I know, and she got the exact one I wanted, but better because she took the time to get it for me. I don't know if I'll ever stop thanking her for it. I'll be using it at the concert, so all of you guys will be able to see it." I answer back, giving Ally another happy smile.

"Okay, only two more questions. Make 'em count!" I say, and look over at Ally.

"Alls, what time is your break over?" I ask her.

"In about 10 minutes. We've got time." She replies.

"Alright, cool. I look back at the questions and choose a random one.

"The question is, can you give us any secrets or surprises for the concert. What? They're called surprises for a reason! No, I'm kidding. Well, a secret is I'm going to throw a few things out into the crowd. It could be anything from my set list, a guitar pick, to some merchandise, anything. And Dylan, my friend who is performing with me, we both are practicing some pretty awesome dance moves for our songs. And I don't know, we may just try to crowd surf at the end of the concert. But who knows." I say, shrugging. I smile and then pick a new question.

"Okay, last question is, can you give us a sneak peek of either What Do I Have To Do, Loud, or Last First Kiss. The answer to that is yes, I can. I'll give you guys a little 30 second sneak peek of each song. In order, here's What Do I Have To Do." I start playing the rhythm on my guitar and sing.

''See I will fly you to Paris, I'll even learn the language, vous avez de très beaux yeux, oh so beautiful. Climb the Eiffel Tower touch the moon and call it ours yeah, cause it never shined as bright as you.' "Okay, that little part was some French. Who speaks French? Put in what it means below and I'll have a surprise for you! Just because I feel like it. Alright, this next part is a little bit of Loud." I explain and start playing it on guitar and sing,

"Lookin' for the light to shine, to start a fire. And girl I'll be the first in line, oh. And baby when our stars align, we can't get no higher, just give me a sign."

"Okay that was part of Loud, and now, part of Last First Kiss. Okay. Here we go." I say, my voice cracking a little. I play the song on guitar and sing.

"Baby tell me, would it change? I'm afraid you'll run away, if I tell you, what I've wanted to tell you. Maybe I just gotta wait, maybe this is a mistake. I'm a fool yeah, baby I'm just a fool yeah, oh oh." I was freaking out over the fact that I was singing in front of Ally with this song.

Of course, when she had told me she never had her first kiss a while ago, I've wanted to be that person to take that chance. And a few months later, here I was writing a song about it. Singing it at the concert wouldn't be as obvious, since there would be so many other screaming girls thinking that the song is about them.

But what if Ally had just figures out that the song was about her, even if the chorus was the most obvious part? I heard Ally snapping at me and I looked up, confused.

"Austin, you were just staring at your guitar for a good 3 minutes while I made every noise possible to snap you out of it." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Alright well, it was nice talking to you guys, I hope you enjoyed our little live chat. Thanks again for helping me score my first ever sold out concert, and I'll see you soon!" I waved to the camera and Ally turned it off.

"Austin, what the heck was that about?" she asked me, going over to the door to block my way back downstairs.

"What?" I asked her.

"You spacing out after that song. It sounds like a great song to me, but what was going through your mind..?" she asks me, clearly confused. I couldn't tell her the truth. Not now. Not today.

"Look, Ally, that song is about a specific girl that I really, really like. She hasn't had her first kiss yet. Anyways, I made a song about her. I was afraid if she was watching this live chat that she would figure out it was about her and how I really felt about her. I was afraid that once she figures it out…we won't be the same. And all of the thoughts just came rushing through my mind and I just kind of spaced out." I explain to her, looking down and playing with my bracelets.

"Wow. Sounds complicated. For a second I was afraid you were talking about me. Whew!" She laughed in what sounded like relief, rolling her eyes as if the song would never be about her.

"Well bye Austin, I gotta go back and watch the store." She said and closed the door behind her.

I fake smiled at her until she left, but little did she know that my heart just shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

**(1) I do not own the Taylor Guitar Company**

**(2) I do not own What Do I Have To Do by R5**

**(3) I do not own Loud by R5**

**(4) I do not own Last First Kiss by One Direction**

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, there's Chapter 7! I've gotten a bunch more reviews, and I'm really glad that they're all positive! But be honest when you review, if you don't like anything about this story, how I write, anything, tell me! Trust me, it'll help me improve my writing in the future. Anyways, did anybody share this story on some type of social media, because yesterday I literally got 494 views, and that's the most I've ever gotten! That's really cool, and I hope that I'm doing a good job with making you enjoy this story. Please remember to follow, favorite, review, send in suggestions, and all that good stuff! I'll be updating soon, and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! I'll see you in chapter 8 guys!**


	8. Questions & Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.

* * *

**Questions & Silence**

Austin's POV:

Ever since Ally walked out of the practice room, I hadn't been the same, and I think everyone noticed it. I was always looking down and playing with something, whether it was the zipper to my jacket to some random thing I had found in my pocket.

Dez, Trish, and Ally have all confronted me about my weird behavior. Each time I had used the same excuse that I was just tired and stressed about my concert. I can't believe they bought it. I'm not sure about Ally, though.

She'd keep on trying to sneak a glance at me every 10 seconds. I had stayed at Sonic Boom until it was closing time, and Ally and I were soon the only people in the store. She went and closed the doors when all the customers were out and locked it from the inside. She turned around and crossed her arms.

"Okay Austin, what's up with you? You've been acting strange ever since the live chat. Come on, you can tell me what happened." Ally said.

I shook my head, not speaking or meeting her eyes.

"Austin, I'm just going to keep asking until you give me a real answer, not some lame excuse you gave Dez and Trish earlier. What's wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head, not answering. She sighed and asked again.

"What's wrong?" We both had the same answers. She asked, I remained silent and shook my head. The lights automatically went off in the middle of her asking.

Around the 20th time she asked, she started to take a step closer to me every time. I was deep within my own thoughts when I heard "What's wrong?" much louder and closer to me.

I slowly looked up, and she was standing right in front of me. Another step and she'd crush my toes. I could tell she was getting aggravated with me, by the tone of her voice.

"Okay, I'm going to ask again. Austin, what's wrong?" she repeated.

I carefully stood up, making sure not to hit her with my knees. I turned to face her and our eyes locked. I still remained speechless. It was dark everywhere, but her eyes still shined like two little perfect diamonds. I knew if I didn't say anything to her, she'd be mad at me for days. I had to say something. I glanced down at my feet again.

"Vous avez de très beaux yeux." I muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Austin, you know I don't know what that means. Please, please, tell me what's wrong. I can help you." She tells me. I give her a half-hearted grin.

"Yeah, you could. But it's not like you'd know how to." I replied back to her.

She sighed and went back to the door to unlock it, signaling that I should leave now. I stood up and walked to the door and looked down at her, and her eyes met mine again.

They were mixed up with frustration, anger, confusion, and hurt.

"What's wrong?" she asks, still holding the door, not letting me out just yet.

I still didn't respond. She continued to ask, right there, around another 15 times. I refused to speak. I knew she wouldn't stop asking until she got another reason, or until she finally stopped, which definitely wouldn't happen. Again.

"What's wrong?" I didn't want to hear her ask again. I couldn't give her the answer, and it drove me crazy. Every time it hurt her, she got more mad, and more hurt. She could hide it in her expression, but not in her eyes. I could read them like a book. I've always been able to.

I had to react. I knew I did. So, I did. Something she wouldn't be expecting, but I knew it would get her to stop asking. I waited.

"What-"

I cut her off and leaned down and quickly kissed her on the cheek, which took everything I had to not to kiss her on the lips.

I heard her breath catch, and I wrapped my arms around her, and again quickly kissed her on the other cheek, and then slid out of Sonic Boom, and jogged back home, leaving her without an explanation to my actions.

**Ally's POV:**

There it was again. Twice. Austin had suddenly decided to kiss me on the cheek, and then ran away, almost like he was nervous. I was just frozen there, so confused.

What is it with him and mysteries? Well, now I had to go and find out what his secrets are. I sighed and went back upstairs and saw that Austin's laptop was still open from the live chat.

I finally decided to take a peek. I scrolled through the comments until I found one of Austin's. I clicked on it.

It was the question he had asked to what that French phrase meant, and it looked like he responded to someone. 'Vous avez de tres beaux yeux means you have very beautiful eyes in French.'

Then I looked at Austin's comment. 'Yup! Nice job! :)' I caught my breath for the third time today.

Everything started to make sense. Austin had asked me if I knew how to speak French. It was a lyric to one of his songs. He muttered it to me tonight. He said I had very beautiful eyes in French, knowing I didn't know what it meant.

I blushed and grinned to myself. I have to admit, that boy did have a way with romance. But it probably meant nothing. He'll be saying it to plenty of other girls. I was still mad at him, after all.

However, when I had closed his laptop, all of the thoughts whirled through my head. Why is he refusing to tell me anything lately? Why did he say that? Why did he kiss me on the cheek? Is it possible he has feelings for me?

Then there was the one question that I'd been wondering about since that day I came in on him and his mom arguing.

_What is Austin Moon's secret?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there was chapter 8! That is the first time I switched to Ally's POV, and it won't be happening again in a while. It will come back, though. Today 2 of my favorite author's updated their stories, so, I thought why not update mine? Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming! Don't forget that I'm always open to suggestions, also. Oh, and don't forget to favorite and follow as well. **

**I've noticed that as I go along, there is a similarity between this and Ally Dawson's Secret, but I swear, anything that makes this seem like that story, it's not intentional. I've had the main idea for this for a while, then I role played with one of my friends which brought Austin's secret and all of this angst and mystery and drama into the story, but that happened literally about 1 1/2 years ago, way before Ally Dawson's Secret was ever created. There will be similarities down the road, but I'll edit to see if I can make it seem more original. I don't want everyone to think I copied when I honestly didn't. **

**So other than that, favorite, review, follow, share with your friends an fellow Auslly shippers, all that good stuff, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	9. Apologies & Flowers

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.

* * *

**Apologies & Flowers**

Austin's POV:

The only thing I remember from last night when I got home was ignoring my mom's questions and just crashing hard on my bed. I woke up with serious bed head, and I was all groggy and all of the thoughts raced through my head. I looked over on my phone and realized it was already Christmas Eve.

I went into my bathroom and splashed my face with ice-cold water to wake me up before going into my closet and grabbing a black T-shirt, a white denim jacket with the sleeves cut off, red pants, and blue high tops.

As usual, I put on my whistle necklace, brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair. I looked in the mirror to make sure I was presentable, and then headed over to Sonic Boom.

"Hey guys!" I said to Trish, Ally, and Dez as I walked in.

Trish and Dez responded, but Ally ignored me. I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hey Alls. You ready for tomorrow?" I asked her, my hands on the counter as I looked down at her. She eventually looked up at me.

"I'm still waiting on an answer from last night." She said before returning to her work. I sighed.

"Look, Ally, I can't exactly explain it. It's just that one girl…" I say, hoping she'll understand. I had to play it off like Ally wasn't the one girl that I've been talking about all this time, and I could only hope everyone was buying it.

She takes an aggravated breath.

"If it's about that girl, then why did you kiss me?" she asks, closing her book and looking my right in the eye.

I ignored Dez and Trish's reactions, clearly they heard what Ally asked me.

"I-I-I…" I stammered, trying to figure out how to respond.

It could be so easy to tell her. Just to say 'Well maybe you're that girl.' I couldn't. It'd freak her out, ruin our friendship, our partnership, everything.

"That's what I thought." Ally replied coldly before looking down at her songbook again.

She's never been this cold to me. I just stood there, frozen. She wanted nothing to do with me, and it was obvious.

But I wasn't going away anytime soon.

"I'm sorry, Ally. If only I could tell you everything…" I murmured, so only she could hear.

She didn't respond, and I gave up and went upstairs to the practice room, ignoring Dez and Trish. Heck, I never "gave up". I just decided maybe a little space between her and me would help her cool down.

I sat down in one of the chairs and put my head in my hands, thinking. I couldn't sing to her, that would show her I loved her. She freaks out when I even make the smallest move like kissing her on the cheek. So what was I supposed to do?

I had no idea. But I had to make it up to her before tomorrow, who wants a grumpy friend so close to Christmas, or any time? I had an idea. I got up and walked to the practice room door and opened it, where Dez and Trish were just reaching for the knob.

"Oh, good, Austin, we just wanted to ask you-" Trish begins but I cut her off.

"No time for questions right now. I have to go and fix up things between me and Ally." I say, and jog down the steps and run out of Sonic Boom.

First stop. Flower shop. A few months ago Ally has said her favorite bouquet of flowers were red, yellow, and white roses while we were walking past the store. And that's exactly what I got.

I went home and carefully put them in a vase. I sat down on my desk with a plain sheet of paper and a pen. Time to start writing.

_Dear Ally,_

_I'm sorry about everything. Absolutely everything I've ever done that you didn't like. I'm sorry for acting strange around you the past week and making you angry at me. The one thing I don't regret doing that you didn't like was kissing you, though. Even if it was only on the cheek. I don't regret it now, and I don't think I ever will. I knew you'd keep asking what's wrong until you got an answer out of me, but the truth is, I just can't tell you. It's not just because I don't want to, it's killing me inside to tell you what I've wanted to. But it would change everything. I don't know how to apologize to you, but I want you to know from the bottom of my heart that I'm truly, deeply, sorry for everything. But remember, Alls, that we're best friends and partners. No matter what, I'm never leaving your side. I'll be by your side, always._

My hand was starting to shake as I began to write the last sentence of the note. You know what that was? The very end of the note?

_I love you._

_-Austin_

Was it necessary? Probably not. At least it was considered normal to write Love, y/n at the bottom of a letter to friends.

Either way, I was happy with it. Nervous, but happy. I check my watch. Just in time. 1:15, Ally would be going on lunch break now.

I folded the note and grabbed the vase of flowers and headed over to Sonic Boom. I left them on top of the counter, where she would find them when she returned. I quickly ran out, not wanting her to see me drop them off. I ran off, and just avoided passing Ally at the food court.

I went back home and recorded some of the music tracks for the songs Dylan and I wrote. After a while, I had the instrumental part of each song I was going to perform recorded, so that I could eventually put the demos up on my site.

I cleared out my basement and put on my headphones and played the instrumentals for each song with a microphone that wasn't on, and I rehearsed for the concert and rehearsed my dance moves.

There were a couple little dances Dylan and I would do during the songs, and other songs would just have full on dance to almost every lyric.

I had just run through all of the songs without stopping and was in the middle of the dance part of Can You Feel It when Ally had come down the stairs. I had stopped my iPod, took out my headphones, wrapped my sweat towel around my neck, and took a few gulps of water before talking to her.

"Sorry I'm all sweaty and everything… I wasn't really expecting you to come over. Not that I have a problem with that…" I say awkwardly, putting my water bottle back on my keyboard.

"Its fine, Austin. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for the note and the flowers. That was really sweet of you. And I'm sorry I was mad at you, I completely over reacted." She explains, walking over to me as she talked.

"So… is my apology accepted?" I asked, grinning. She grins.

"Yes, Austin. Apology accepted." She chuckles.

"Yay!" I exclaim, probably sounding like some 5 year old who just arrived at the park. I pulled her in for a quick hug, since I didn't want to get her all sweaty.

"So, now that we've cleared things up between us, what do you wanna do?" I ask her. Before she can respond, my mom pokes her head through the door.

"Austin, I need you to go Christmas shopping for your cousins today, some of them still don't have gifts. And could you get something for Dylan, Bella, and their parents? And you're getting a present for your father." She says, almost like a demand.

She holds out a list for me to take. I come and take the list out of her hands.

"I already got a gift for dad, mom." I say, looking down at the list.

"You have to get one for both of them." She whispers to me. I look up to look at her.

"No. I'm not getting a gift for him." I state.

"Austin, that's not right. The least you could do is give the guy a gift." She says.

"He's not even going to be here! And it's not like he deserves one from _me_. It's not like I know anything about him." I say, my voice low. She looks at me sternly.

"Austin! You're getting a gift for him. I don't care what it is. As long as it will make him happy. Why don't you put a picture of him and you in a nice frame and wrap it? I have one in one of the cabinets in the closet in my room. I'll get it for you after I get back." She says.

She walks back upstairs, ending the conversation as it is. Of course I hated the idea of getting my father a gift for Christmas. I never wanted to see him again, ever. I sigh and put the list in my pocket. Ally opens her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"Don't even ask…my family is complicated." I explain, and she nods, understanding, and just stands there playing with the rim on her shorts.

"Sorry Ally, it's just…I…" I stutter, trying to find the right words.

"I get it, Austin. Family is a sensitive thing, and you don't want to talk about it. Its fine, I completely understand." She says, ending her sentence with a grin. I smiled back at her.

"Thanks for understanding." I say. "So...you want to go and help me find Christmas presents for my family?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "Sure, why not. I've got nothing else to do today, anyway."

"Okay, awesome. Why don't you go back and tell your dad that you're going with me, and I'll just take a quick shower so I don't go out in public smelling like a dirty gym sock." I say.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Austin." Ally says before going to walk back to Sonic Boom.

Meanwhile, I jump into the shower, just glad that Ally and I have made up for all of the conflict.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ello, lovely readers! I already have the next chapter written out, but I was wondering if you guys wanted me to post Austin & Ally Christmas shopping or just sort of skip over it? Please PM me and tell me what you want, and I'll choose the winner! **

**And the usual, don't forget to review, follow, favorite, share with your friends, send in suggestions, and all that stuff. I'd really really appreciate it if some of you guys give this story a little shoutout to some other Auslly shippers, like posting it on Tumblr or instagram or anything like that. Anyways, don't forget to send in what you want for the next chapter, and I'll see everyone next time!**


End file.
